


Sun-Star Compliance

by primaverala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Year Love Square, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, One-Sided Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unrequited Love, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: "The sun is a star."A ginger haired boy is asleep by now in this part of the lecture, dazed and drooling on his uncompleted homework.3 classrooms away a freckled boy is writing down notes, the sun is just a star. The sun is just a star. It's a reassuring fact, but,He stares at Tsukkishima, staring ideally out the window. The sunlight streaming in made his pale skin glow- like the moon's surface burning bright.'If the sun was just a star' Tadashi thinks, 'then this would be so much easier.'-First Year Love Square.





	Sun-Star Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under SonderingStudent on Wattpad early 2019!
> 
> I always thought the idea of a love square between the first years would be fun to write, so :)

If Tsukkishima is the moon, then Yamaguchi is the stars.

When the The Moon comes out, so does the stars, framing The Moon, an array of splinters, of glass and ice.  
The Moon's surface is cold- he knows that for a fact, brushing a hand up the spine of a pale, skinny, back. 

But stars burn hot- almost as hot as his face when The Moon's surface looks for his starlight.

And every morning he's pulled out of focus, by the The Sun burning bright, so much brighter.

He pretends he doesn't care.

After all, in some universes there are two Moons in orbit- after all, Jupiter has 63 Moons. That is a fact he knows.  
He remembers pictures- of a scowling setter when he was younger, playing the moon in a school production. The photos were shiny, printed on fancy printer paper. All the photos at his house were just paper, soon to be thrown away or discarded from the position on the fridge.

He remembers turning to face the taller boy- and being acquainted with a mirror, a face burning hot like the inside of a star.  
He decides he likes the surface of the moon when it's cold and beautiful, beautiful yet distant. 

Tadashi is pretty sure that The Sun is not a star, actually. If so, it's a star of a different breed. It's acquainted with Shadows it easily banishes, it forms Darkness to its will and burns hot.  
Tadashi is made out of ice, and he may only know the dark blanket of night, but he hates the Shadows that covers his distance.

Cause he's staring, from the serving position on the back of the court, in the further reaches of the solar system, and he sees The Sun and The Darkness in play.  
The Darkness passes his best, his worries and doubt, to a shining ray of light- and jumping up, up, up, all worries evaporate in The Sun's rays, and the entire solar system stares up, up, up in awe.

Too much Sun exposure can cause cancer, this is a fact Tadashi knows well.

The shadows must yearn for the cold and ice, something cold yet distant just like him. But Tadashi thinks he's a fool to keep craving such lowly things, when every morning and every night The Sun himself looks for The Shadows.

Because even if they weren't The Sun and The Moon and the stars and The Dark, Tadashi knows he can never hold a flame to Hinata's burning light.

The sun's core is burning-bright-always, and one day it will combust and destroy them all.

He lies in bed, closes his eyes. He hopes he won't be awake to meet his fate.

Because even if they're just normal, normal, normal, and their insides don't burn hot even though Tadashi knows they do (He checks his temperature- burning hot fever. Closes his eyes.)  
Then his candle still burns and dies, as all the wax slides away and sticks to his hand, and suddenly his hand is trapped in wax, and all his feathers are melting down his body.

After all, Tadashi doesn't blame The Moon for loving the sun. Even as he stares at number 11 in front of him- he notices how the expanse is broader. He wonders if the skin is still as pale as it once was, if the mole on the right side of his lower expanse is still there.

He wants to feel with his fingers and kiss, he decides, but his fingers are trapped in wax.

But The Sun must be a fool to keep running from The Moon himself.

After all, brushing his hair back with hands covered in wax, coughing up a feather, Tadashi knows the inevitable, that he knows,

The Sun and The Moon always create an eclipse.


End file.
